For medical devices that collect medical images, for example, Computed Tomography (CT) devices, in order to collect images that may be used for diagnostics (referred to herein as primary images for convenience of description), in a conventional method, a pilot image scanning is performed on an object to obtain pilot images, and a scanning range and one or more scanning parameters are determined using the pilot images. After the pilot image scanning is completed, the object is scanned based on a scanning condition set by an operator to obtain the primary images. For convenience of description, the scanning process in which the primary image is obtained is referred to as a primary scanning, and the corresponding scanning condition is referred to as a primary scanning condition.
The operator can set the primary scanning condition according to his/her own experience, but the primary scanning condition set by the operator may not be suitable due to subjective or objective factors. When the medical devices use the primary scanning condition to perform the primary scanning on the object, the obtained primary image may not meet requirements. For example, the image quality of the primary image cannot meet the diagnostic requirement so that the object cannot be diagnosed using the currently obtained primary image. In this case, the operator may have to re-set the primary scanning condition, and the medical devices then have to perform the primary scanning on the object under the new primary scanning condition, which causes the object to suffer from additional scanning radiation.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the object during the CT scanning process.